


Baby Betas

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Erica Reyes, Baby Isaac Lahey, Baby Vernon Boyd, Derek is a Good Alpha, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this drawing<br/>http://egobus.tumblr.com/post/81411134259</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Betas

Derek never intended to become a daycare center.

Then again, after adopting Isaac, Derek felt like it was the right thing to get him surrounded with other kids, to show him that other people could be nice and fun.

At first, he only intended on welcoming Vernon for a short amount of time, but the little boy made his place into Derek’s heart and more importantly, by Isaac’s side.

Soon enough, faster than he really anticipated, the two boys are like two peas in a pod, playing princes and epic adventures all around the house, safe for Derek’s room.

But Vernon - who prefers to be called by his last name, for some reason, so Derek accepts to call him Boyd - claims that he misses his “p’inthess”.

Derek asks him to repeat slowly, and then he gets it.

When he has visited the orphanage, he had noticed that Boyd never really left a little blonde girl’s side, one that would cough and turn into a little sandy pup.

One of the reasons Derek thought that Boyd would make a good foster brother for Isaac was the way the little boy would roll his eyes before focusing and turning into a chocolate pup with pointy ears, nuzzling the sandy pup and licking her tears.

Perfect.

"What would you boys say if I adopted someone else?" he asks his boys one afternoon after a very busy day of Monopo-Jenga (don’t ask).

Two heads turn to face him with puzzled looks.

"I heard that you missed a certain little … princess," he develops, getting an armful of chocolate puppy kisses and less enthusiastic but just as affectionate kisses from Isaac.

Maybe with a little girl his household is going to be a little bit calmer ?

—

How wrong could he be?

How did Derek not see that Erica was a born leader, a rightful Beta in the sense that she can lead a pack if the Alpha is not around, he doesn’t understand.

The truth remains that if he thought that the two little boys were rambunctious before, it’s nothing compared to what Erica gets them to do.

Forget about the kitchen being a place where the kids would remain safe - now, Derek has to find inventive locations for his knives, his forks and his pans.

He caught them in a three-way game of pan-tennis, and he doesn’t want a replay.

Forget about his room being his sanctuary. Now Derek has to lock it.

He even had to invest in a second lock, if only to deter Erica’s attempt at playing with the first one.

Forget about the house being clean after playtime.

Now Derek has to compose with the floor, the walls, the kids, their hair, his hair, his clothes, being an extension of the pieces of paper and canvas he buys for them to use their creativity in a positive way.

God bless Melissa McCall for recommending acrylic paint, though.

God punish the Sheriff for offering pigments to the kids for Halloween, though.

But in the end, what Derek knows but won’t tell a soul ?

The house is a mess, sure, and he can never let the three little betas out of his sight, that’s a fact.

But.

Forget about his house being lonely and silent.

Forget about missing his family - now he has one of his own.


End file.
